User talk:Venus rover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:QdPE8Sa.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 18:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Hi Venus :) I changed some things on the main page. I added a simple banner, replaced the image on the right (now it's Forgeheart-related), and I added a link to a labelled map I just threw together. If you don't like any of those changes or if you have some advice (some buildings need labels but I couldn't find any names for them), please let me know! Also, please forgive me any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue :) Schohns (talk) 20:43, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! Thanks for the names, here is an updated version of the map. Oh and "Nail house"...i didn't know that term ^^ Do you mean something like this? Well I didn't choose to keep the building there. I'm glad that Chap didn't delete it but I wouldn't be surprised if he did (or at least move it to another place). To be honest, it looks a bit odd there. Maybe I'll move it to a spot between other skyscrapers :) Hey I just wrote an article: City Wall but I'm not sure if everything is correct (in terms of language, grammar etc.) I'd be glad if you could check it and correct any mistakes :) Schohns (talk) 13:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Here you can see that they removed most of the outer wall (while the inner wall is still intact) "Also, how'd you know that tower was the Alexandria tower? I never knew its name" - There's a sign next to the main entrance :D "But I can't see a Chinatown or a garden district coming about nowadays." - Yes, I think you're right. Although I'd love to see that! Asian Steampunk, man that's awesome :D And gardens...yea I think Forgeheart needs more green. The West Park and parts of East Plaza are the only parks we have at the moment :/ Schohns (talk) 15:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) "Can I add that map of the city walls to the city wall page? It's really good for showing layout!" - Sure, but here's a better one: "Also, I'm considering making pages for the inner gatehouses" - Great idea! The more articles, the better, I guess :) Schohns (talk) 15:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) "Also, how did you do that red/yellow shading?! That's amazing!" - I'm sure there are several ways to do that. I took the picture of the map, opened it with photoshop, added a new layer on top, selected the wall areas and filled them with red/yellow, set the layer transparency from 100% to 40%. You could do that with any other graphics tool as well, I guess (well, maybe not MS Paint ^^). "And nice gatehouse pictures; I can never fit them into one shot." Thanks. Maybe try playing with a wider FOV? Schohns (talk) 16:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Heya! I go on vacation now, I'll be back in a week. Keep up the great work :) Cya Schohns (talk) 16:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I've been to (south) Sweden. Very nice place, they have big cities (Malmö, and Copenhagen is only a few kilometers away), many small villages but also some great nature :) ...so a new page called "bridges in Forgeheart " shows them all (mostly) without having to provide names. - Ah, that's perfectly fine. Good solution. it's "I'm going" on vacation, not "I go" on vacation. :) '' - Thanks^^ ''I drew a visual aid of the ranks page and posted it on the ranks page! - Awesome work! Love it. I don't think that a block of the city needs a page, even if it's a really nice block, so I'm not gonna do a page on southeast block - Yea I guess you're right. I thinks it's fine the way it is now, because we already have articles for the airship dock and Eugene Residence. If he starts making a page for each of his builds like he told me he would, we might have another contributor - Awesome, I can't wait :) Also I'm starting a project to get a pic on the wiki of everybody above Ironworkers. - I like your projects^^ It's broken beyond repair. DO NOT USE IT IT WILL SCREW THINGS UP. - Nah, this is a wiki. Everything can be fixed :) For every single article (or file), there's a version history. I just reverted image.jpg to the previous version. clickety '' Do you know the guys server name? His PMC name is dropspark.'' - I have no idea :/ But I've updated Template:BuildingsInForgeheartNav. Added some of your new articles, like the dams or the Chap Bridge Gatehouse. You've been very productive last week^^ Schohns (talk) 16:53, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Chap has finally agreed to changing the dynamap to display the ancient and golden city maps. - Whoa! This is especially great because I joined the server after the ancient era so I finally get a chance to check the old city out :) Schohns (talk) 07:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I just made a labelled map of the ancient city :) Click here for full resolution. Your hand-drawn map was very helpful. I reverted Image.jpg to the original again. Hopefully the thumbnail and gallery versions will fix themselves, it may take a while. Otherwise I will re-upload the pic using a different name and substitute it in the articles where it's used. Please remember to rename the pics you're uploading from now on ;) Also, I will ask User:Jdell1101 to give us admin rights. That would be helpful in order to rename or delete articles and files. Also, he's inactive while we are still working on the wiki. And I'd love to try out a new wikia feature, Wikia Maps but I need admin rights to install it. We could make a labelled map of Forgeheart (and perhaps the Ancient and Golden City as well) with markers that link directly to the building's article :) Schohns (talk) 12:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I litereally updated the map while you were writing :) The new version is online now. Thanks for your help :) Schohns (talk) 17:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Updated the map once again. It doesn't show the newest version, though :/ Wikis can be frustratingly slow sometimes. But I guess it will be up to date tomorrow or so Schohns (talk) 17:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok I updated the map again, now with the nether temple. Could you please check if the label is at the right building, I'm not quite sure about that. Also, I've talked to San and he says that my hotel is perfectly fine, Chap also likes it. It may get moved to another spot, though :) But I think you're right, I will create smaller buildings from now on. Schohns (talk) 18:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, if San doesn't want us to re-upload the old worlds and make maps of them, then maybe we shouldn't do it. I mean, I didn't talk to him about it, so I don't now if he's just a bit unhappy or outraged. But if he seriously dislikes the idea, then we should concentrate on Forgeheart and scrap the idea of making the other maps. I'd really like to make them but San's the boss and if he says no, then thats okay for me. Also, I have to go offline now. I'm sorry but I can't wait 2-3 hours :/ If the worlds are still online tomorrow, I'll make a map of the golden city. Oh, and please ask chap for the warps, that'd be great. I would love to see the old worlds again :) Schohns (talk) 21:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure I'll take some pics. But there aren't that many towers in the Ancient City, right? I remember the golden city as the tower city^^ Oh and Chap teleported me to the city after I told him that I'm working on the wiki :) Schohns (talk) 16:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I asked San. Kwasi is a Captain, not a Commodore. Schohns (talk) 18:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Heya, as you may have seen, I took some snapshots in the Golden City. I'm sure I don't have pics of all those pencil towers but since they're all pretty similar, we maybe don't need a pic of every single one. And btw, why did you demolish your Bank back in June? Judging by the image on the page it was epic, especially the roof :) Schohns (talk) 18:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Good news, several things: I've assembled two inspiration images with many photographs, one with rooves, one with facades. Of course, not all buildings would fit into Forgeheart but they're a great inspiration :) Also, I started a Chat Hall of Fame^^ Feel free to add funny dialogues if you remember or witness any. Aaand last but not least, I just got promoted. Now I'm also a drafter :) Edit: Oh, and I updated the labelled map.Schohns (talk) 19:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my mistakes here. You know, when it comes to writing or talking in English, my brain goes into hibernation mode :D Schohns (talk) 16:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I love the before/afters! Awesome idea. :) And I just updated the templates. I don't think that the old structure was bad but the new one is also good, so that's fine by me. I thought about moving the removed buildings to another category in the Forgeheart template. Then we would have a better separation of current buildings and older ones. Any thoughts? Schohns (talk) 06:59, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing! The images got updated :) As usual, it may take a while until the wiki shows the new versions correctly. I decided to upload them as new versions of the old images instead of entirely new ones. Who checks older versions anyway?^^ Also, I reuploaded a whole bunch of other images, mostly screenshots of the minecraft forums. See Schohns (talk) 08:00, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo! I'm a ninja, I litereally uploaded a pic of the Giant Tree while you were editing the to do list :P Schohns (talk) 19:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I finally made a Golden City map, many areas are still black, though. But I corrected its orientation, the dynmap is rotated by 90° for some reason... Schohns (talk) 16:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm I already had a corrected version of the ancient city map on my computer but I forgot to upload it^^ Btw, I already triggered many chunk updates on the golden city dynmap by simply placing a block and breaking it immediately after, but that's a very time-consuming method considering the mass of unrendered chunks. But I set a homepoint in the golden city, so i can always access it without help :) Schohns (talk) 16:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) "Great news! I got ranked up to architect for my work on the Forgeheart Theater!" Congratulations! You deserve it for sure :) "...and found some statue depictions of Ajstarcraft and san's old skin before he adopted the suit!" I didn't know the old skin until now but I remember that San used a pharaoh skin in the typical blue-yellow design in the golden city era. "I think that buildings should show up on the templates for a city even if they were actually way outside of a city." / "Also, the issue of what counts as a building." Yes, I also thought about that before. That's the reason why I listed Isawkward as an area of Forgeheart. Regarding the classification as buildings: I'd say bridges are buildings but I'm not sure how to characterize the canal or parks/plazas... My suggestion: Since the Canal is not listed anywhere else, we should add it to the buildings in Forgeheart template, but the North Plaza for example is already listed in the parks and plazas template so we don't need it in the buildings template. OR we could classify the canal as an area instead of a building. Schohns (talk) 19:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) "I actually like that cause it tells the precise second I took the picture." - We can put this information in the image description. "I can see why you'd like to fix all the picture titles, but I need you to explain why it's really necessary. We can't search for pictures in the search bar, can we?" - Of course we can ;) *click* Did you know that we're admins now? o_O Jdell (or whoever did this) didn't say a word^^ Anyway, I finally activated the Wikia Maps feature and already created a . When you click on a marker, you can get directly to the related article :) Schohns (talk) 09:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) "Also, any tips on how to admin and all that? I have no idea even how to lock pages." - If you want to change some global settings, block users, or view statistics go to . Also, there you can see some useful lists like Uncategorized pages, Broken redirects, and so on. Protecting pages is easy, simply click on the drop-down button on top of the page and you'll see two additional entries, Protect, and Delete. Plus, we're able to move/rename files now. "I have to ask though, why the heck are all your new photos so low res?" - I didn't take those photos, I got them from PMC. Schohns (T · ) 08:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Venus Venus, You and the Admins of Sanacraft need to have a talk. Moraedifex (talk) 02:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Venus, It isn't an official wiki when there are people posting random uninsightful facts and biased opinions on it. Both Impy and Sere elected me to come on here and change a bunch of things that they believe could harm both the people on the server and the server itself. There can be facts about buildings and so on, but there absolutely cannot be rumors or even true stories being put on here. This is a place for facts, not gossip. The fact that anyone from anywhere can change anything on this wiki shows that it isn't properly being monitored and as such the admins of the server want this wiki to be removed. I'm on here trying to fix up a lot of the things deemed "private" by the admins as well as correcting spelling and grammar errors. I was horrified at the fact that you believed that it was me who changed the NorthEast Station article into some gossip-fest about players getting "banned for a month of inactivity", how dare you. Also, the reason I deleted the genders from some articles was because you'd need to ask their permission before putting their genders out online like that. Girls tend to get harassed when others find out their genders online, which is why you should consult them about it first. If you would like to talk more about this then start up a chat on the server with either Impy or Sere. Moraedifex (talk) 03:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll write here instead on Mora's talk page because it might be confusing when a discussion is spread across multiple pages. "The fact that anyone from anywhere can change anything on this wiki shows that it isn't properly being monitored" - There's not much we can to about that. Unfortunately, we're not able to block unregistered users from editing the wiki. We would have to contact the global Wikia admins and come up with some good reasons and maybe they'll change that then. But what we can do is adding a message for unregistered users to the front page, something like "If you want to edit this wiki, please create an account, preferably with your in-game name. Edits from unregistered accounts will be revoked." "and as such the admins of the server want this wiki to be removed" - I just had a talk with Impy: AgentBull: Hey Impy, Mora told us that you’re unhappy about the wiki or some of the information there Btw I fully understand that it’s not the place for personal information Redfox: I think you guys are doing a nice job on the wiki Impy: Yes, because of course she did. I’m unhappy with the whole thing in general because it is not under admin control and anyone can write slanderous or libel things. Which there was some sensitive stuff written lately which could get in trouble AgentBull: Yes, Mora already removed most if not all of that as far as i can see Impy: Things regarding people leaving the server, why and how (i.e. bans), tenative relationships with sensitive members, should never be aired out there. AgentBull: unfortunately there’s no way for us to block unregistered users from editing we can just delete those information as soon as they’re posted Impy: then we have no control of it. and that’s a huge liability slander and libel are sueable. legally. AgentBull: i will probably add a message to unregistered users. they should create an account. if they don’t we will revoke their edits immediately Impy: Personally, i think the whole thing is a horrible idea and should be scrapped, but what do i know. AgentBull: :/ Well, I don’t see a problem as long as we’re just writing about the buildings, areas, etc if we keep out any personal information, nobody will be harmed but if the staff decides to close it, we’ll do that :/ Impy: as i said i’m not incharge. the staff has no affilation with it *shrug* i can’t even demand that you protect people’s privacy. So, Impy seems to dislike the whole project while you, Mora, are mainly unhappy about the personal information. Sere hasn't been online at that time so I couldn't ask her, hopefully she'll be there later today. "you'd need to ask their permission before putting their genders out online like that. Girls tend to get harassed when others find out their genders online, which is why you should consult them about it first." - I fully support this. Schohns (T · ) 09:36, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you both brought this to my attention. Mora, I'll need to discuss some of this with you more privately. To begin, I'd like to admit that I realize the wiki needs more centralized control. I was originally planning to make San an admin, but I can now see that impy is much more deserving of a rank of control. She seems to be very good at weeding out what is inappropriate, so much so that I feel naive by comparison. I am a bit worried about so many people becoming admins, though, so we'd need to proceed carefully with that. Now, I would have to agree with the gender thing and the real stories. We should make a rule section on the front page that specifies rules for profile page contributions. I think it would be fair that nobody is allowed to add more that the most rudimentary information. Only the person whose profile it is can authorize changes. Or we could maybe just put a lock on all profiles unless he profile subject says so? Anyways, you are definitely right, there must be some rule about personal information and bias. I am personally opposed to removing the wiki entirely, but if there are really such serious concerns about the reputation of the server, then I'd consider it as a last resort. Otherwise, we could just lock all the pages and make everybody drafter or above admins so only trustworthy people can edit, but that seems ridiculous. I guess though that if there really isn't enough motivation on the server to patrol changes or just undo them theirselves, then maybe it would be best to just stop activity and lock all the pages indefinitely. Still, at the rate it is going now, there is still such little activity that I have time to patrol all changes for griefing. I would appreciate it if impy could get herself involved, but I would understand if she doesn't feel like it is her responsibility. Still, I'd agree that the wiki is too unstable at this point to be considered official. Venus rover (talk) 21:16, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I actually looked at how to protect pages, and we could definitely lock the main page completely, and set all other pages so that only registered users can edit. How does this sound, along with a rule section on the main page? I think this could solve our issues, along with a server moderator getting admin powers. What do you guys think? Venus rover (talk) 21:24, September 9, 2014 (UTC) "but I can now see that impy is much more deserving of a rank of control. She seems to be very good at weeding out what is inappropriate, so much so that I feel naive by comparison. I am a bit worried about so many people becoming admins, though, so we'd need to proceed carefully with that." - I'd say that every server staff member should get admin rights on the wiki as well. I just don't see that they're interested in managing the wiki. But if they do so and create an account, they'll get admin rights. "We should make a rule section on the front page" - Sounds good. "Otherwise, we could just lock all the pages and make everybody drafter or above admins so only trustworthy people can edit, but that seems ridiculous." - Indeed, that's ridiculus. Locking every single page and file is almost impossible. "Still, at the rate it is going now, there is still such little activity that I have time to patrol all changes for griefing." - Correct. And since we're living in different time zones, we can patrol the recent changes almost 24/7. "so if there is any way at all to make it so only those with accounts can make edits, id like to know" - As I said before, that's not possible. See here, here, and here. "all new pictures uploaded should be watermarked to prevent stealing to some extent" - While I don't know of any cases of 'stealing' Sanacraft pictures, I'm okay with this. "no new pages about people unless they ask for one." - Agreed. Schohns (T · ) 07:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I don't think that protecting all pages would make sense. If the staff agrees (by staff I mean especially Mora, Impy, and Sere) I would keep them unprotected and solve any problems by simply monitoring the recent changes. Schohns (T · ) 14:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC)